Hynemas at Balamb
by Isis976
Summary: Sequel to “Dating You”. Quistis and Seifer arrive in Balamb for Hynemas.


Hynemas at Balamb 

It was a beautiful morning as the train pulled into Balamb station. Quistis Trepe and Seifer Almasy stood outside their cabin waiting to get off.

"I can't believe we're back here." Seifer muttered to his girlfriend.

"I know. It's been a while for the both of us, especially you." Quistis replied.

Balamb hadn't changed over the last few years. It was still home to Ma and Pa Dincht. The hotel where Squall and the others had fought Rajin and Fujin was still there, as well as the docks where SeeD kept their submarine.

Seifer stared off into the distance saying nothing. The breeze played havoc with strands of his blonde hair, his deep green eyes watching everything around him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing I'm just thinking."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Zell be careful with that." Edea called as she watched the young martial artist hang Hynemas decorations on the walls of the garden ballroom.

"Yes Matron." He replied.

Edea smiled at the young man. "It's been a while since we were all together like this." She said to herself.

In the last few years the heroes had always been split up during this special time of the year, always on missions and with Quistis' resignation from the garden it had been even harder to organise a get-together for all of them.

"Come along Edea." Cid Kramer said to his wife. "Quistis and Seifer are coming soon aren't they?"

"Yes dear. They should be arriving any minute now."

Outside the garden a car pulled up.

"Balamb Garden Sir." The driver said to his passengers.

"Good." Seifer replied. "Quisty I'll handle this you go inside okay?"

"Sure honey." She kissed her boyfriend and got out.

Quistis walked up the stairs to the gate with her bags in tow. It felt odd being back here. Nothing had changed. Everything was as she remembered it.

"Miss Trepe long time no see." The gate master called.

"Hello Mr Smith." She replied. "Happy Hynemas."

"To you too darlin. Where's your fella?"

"He's coming."

As she spoke Seifer came running up the stairs behind her.

"Lets do it." He said quietly.

"Don't be afraid Seifer. I'm with you on this one."

"I know." With her hand clasped in his they entered their old home.

The halls were extremely quiet. Their footsteps echoed all around them.

"Where is everybody?" She asked out loud.

"Most people used to go home to their parents for Hynemas remember except for you, me, Squall and Zell because we had no parents to go home to."

Quistis looked down. "Yeah everybody had someone who loved them except me."

Seifer pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you. I always did." He nodded at her surprised look. "Didn't you ever wonder why I was always starting fights with Squall? It's because I was jealous. Squall always got your attention and I never did."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It was years ago Quisty. I barely remember it as it is. It doesn't matter anymore."

He smiled at her lovingly.

"Wow." She said.

"What?"

"You look cute when you smile."

Seifer gave her his trademark smirk.

"No that just makes you look ugly."

"Hey!" He protested.

"Quistis Seifer!" A hyper voice called from one side of the garden. Rinoa Heartlily came running.

"Hey Rin." Quistis said warmly as she hugged her friend. "It's good to see you again."

"You too." Rinoa replied. "Seifer I wasn't sure you were going to come."

"Neither was I." Seifer admitted.

"Well come on." Rinoa grabbed them both by the arm. "Everybody's in the ballroom."

"Who's everybody?" Quistis asked.

"Zell, Irvine, Selphie and Squall." The dark haired girl replied. "Oh Cid and Edea are there too."

"Wonderful." Seifer muttered.

"Hey it's gonna be alright." Quistis reassured her boyfriend. "Edea wouldn't have asked you to come if she didn't think that things weren't going to be alright for you."

As they entered the ballroom they were greeted by smiles, hugs and confused looks.

"You two are dating?" Zell asked in disbelief?"

Quistis nodded with a grin. "For a few months now."

"Don't we just make the cutest couple?" Seifer said with a smirk.

Zell looked like he was about to faint.

"Another two of my children happy." Edea said in a jovial tone.

"Yeah a real cause for celebration." Squall muttered.

"It is." Quistis said with a smile.

Half an hour later after settling into one of the guest suites Quistis was sitting in Edea's drawing room sipping on some tea.

"Well it looks like you managed to get him up here after all." Edea commented.

"Did you ever have any doubt?" Quistis asked.

"Not about you dear but about Seifer. He's got a lot of trust issues."

"I can't blame him though. It took a lot for him to let me in and actually be there for him." Quistis said looking out the window.

"The same is true about you Quistis." Edea said placing her teacup on the table. "When you left you were jaded and lonely." Noticing the surprised look on the ex-instructor's face she continued, "Yes Quistis I did know why. I knew that you were planning to leave. I didn't confront you about this because I knew that it was what you wanted."

"Did you tell anybody else?"

The sorceress shook her head, making the long black hair swish around. "It was the best thing for you to do and I wasn't going to let anybody else stop you."

"Why?"

"You weren't happy here Quistis. I knew it and so did Cid. When you left we were sad but Cid and I both knew that you needed to get out in the world and have a real life, not the life of a soldier. Besides you've turned out just fine."

"Thanks Matron."

Seifer sat out on the balcony shirtless just singing to himself.

This is my December 

_This is my time of the year_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear_

This is my December 

_This is my snow covered home_

_This is my December_

This is me alone And I 

_Just wished that I didn't feel like there was something I missed_

_And I_

_Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that_

_And I_

_Just wished that I didn't feel like there was something I missed_

_And I_

_Take back all the things that I said to you_

_And I'd give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

_This is my December_

_These are my snow-covered trees_

_This is me pretending_

_This is all I need_

This song reminded him of the years at Hynemas that he had always spent alone. Contrary to his tough exterior he had always wished that he had someone, anyone to spend the holiday with.

"Someone special." He muttered.

Is this everything I need? 

"Hey you." Quistis said from behind him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing much." He replied. "You've been gone for a while."

"Yeah just talking to Matron." She said. "The girls and I are going out shopping tomorrow. The boys have got something planned. They want you to come Seifer."

He didn't say anything but stared out at the night sky.

"Well are you gonna go?"

"I guess."

"That wasn't enthusiastic."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know Seifer. Look just forget it. I'm going to sleep."

"Hey wait." He grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried okay."

"I know." She smiled and walked back into their room.

How the hell am I going to get through this one? He thought to himself. 

"Alright lets go!" Selphie shouted as she revved up the engine of her red land rover.

"Selphie dear could you please be careful in this thing?" Edea asked, sitting in the back holding on for dear life.

"Yes Matron." She replied.

The four girls were dressed in summer clothing. Edea in black three quarter pants and white blouse, Selphie in a yellow halter neck blouse and mini skirt, Rinoa in a blue dress and Quistis in a red singlet top and cream cargo pants.

"Shades on people." Selphie called popping on a pair of raybans. "It's bright out there."

"Just get on with it Selphie." Quistis said as she threw on a pair of Guccis.

The land rover left Garden at ten thirty that morning and followed the road to Balamb Village.

Meanwhile the boys were cruising the ocean in a yacht.

"Zell could you please slow down?" Irvine yelled as he held on to the railing.

"Oh stop being a such a wimp!" Zell shouted back as he sped up.

"Dincht slow down right now or I'll come up there, kick your ass and I'll take over!" Seifer snapped.

"Alright already. I'll slow down."

"What are we doing out here?" Squall asked Irvine.

"Fishing." The cowboy replied.

"Whatever."

"How about this one?" Selphie said holding a blue top to her chest.

"That suits you." Rinoa remarked. "Quisty are you going to buy something?"

Quistis shrugged. "What for?"

"The party on Hynemas eve. We've all got dresses to wear. You should dress up too."

"You really should find something to wear dear." Edea said. "After all you wouldn't want to be left out."

"Come on Quisty." Selphie said excitedly. "Let's find you something.

Quistis stifled a groan.

One hour later

"See was that so bad?" Selphie asked dragging Quistis out of the store.

"No comment Selphie."

"Come on Zell we've gone far enough." Irvine yelled out.

"Alright I'll stop." The fighter yelled as he stopped the yacht. "Where are the rods?"

"With you moron."

For an hour the boys sat out on the side of the yacht with their fishing rods dangling in the water.

Strangely enough Seifer took a seat next to Squall. Despite the animosity he feared that he would receive Squall said nothing.

"Do you love her?" The dark haired gunblader asked after a while.

"If you're referring to Quistis then yes." Seifer replied. "She means a lot to me."

"Good."

"What do you care anyway? She used to love you too but you just brushed her aside as if she never meant anything to you."

Squall shot him a glare. "I do care about her. She's one of my oldest friends and I don't want to see her get hurt. Whether you believe that or not is your business. But I'm warning you if you break her heart we'll kick your ass."

Seifer smirked. "And I didn't think you were capable of serious emotion."

"Quisty!" Selphie pounded on the ex-instructor's door. "Come on everybody's waiting for you."

"Coming." Quistis yelled. She took one last look at her makeup in the mirror and left the guest suite.

The group had gathered in the ballroom, which had been decorated and set up for dinner and dancing.

Cid, Edea, Rinoa and the rest of the boys were waiting for them when Selphie and Quistis arrived.

"Sorry we're late."

"That's quite alright dear." Edea smiled at the two. "Why Quistis that dress looks stunning on you."

The dress was a burgundy summer spaghetti strap mini dress with rhinestones decorating it offset by pointy stiletto heels in a matching colour.

"I'll say." Irvine muttered.

Selphie opened her mouth to speak but Seifer held up his hand. "Selphie I got this one." He turned to Irvine and said, "Look cowboy unless you want to lose your favourite part of your anatomy I suggest you stop drooling all over my girl."

Irvine suddenly looked scared.

Selphie stifled her laughter as she said, "Don't worry Irvy I'll protect you from Seifer."

Quistis took her place next to Seifer and the dinner began.

"I feel honoured that you would threaten to castrate Irvine if he kept hitting on me." Quistis whispered to Seifer.

Seifer just smirked.

"Hey what have I said about that smirk?"

As the group began eating background music started playing and a conversation started.

_All around the world statues crumble for me_

_Who knows how long I've loved you_

_Everywhere I go people stop and they see_

_25 years old, my mother god rest her soul_

Quistis laughed at Zell's attempt to stuff four hotdogs in his mouth. It had been a long time since she had sat down with the group and had actually had a good time.

_I just want to fly_

_Put your arms around me baby_

_Put your arms around me baby_

_Dance ya little stranger show me where you've been_

_Love can make you hostage, wanna do it again_

_Theres no time to think bout the starting or the end_

_We'll find out I'm sure, my mother she told me so_

She glanced at Seifer. He seemed so happy. She was glad that he had come with her.

Later that evening as the happy couple walked hand in hand through the corridor to their suite.

"That was fun." He said.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"It's odd. I never thought I would belong or enjoy myself with those guys."

"Things sure have changed."

"Quistis Seifer wake up." Selphie's voice bellowed from outside their quarters. "Come on its Hynemas."

Quistis groaned. "Please tell me this is some horrible nightmare."

"What time is it?" Seifer asked from underneath the quilt.

Quistis looked at the clock. "It's only after eight. Why oh why Hyne?"

"Come on we're up now. Besides I got something for you."

"Ooh I get presents!" She squealed excitedly.

Seifer gave her an odd look. "Quistis how old are you?"

"Just give me the damn present."

He handed her a black velvet jewellery box. Inside lay a silver necklace with a single crystal pendant hanging off it like a tear drop (think Yuna's necklace in FFX).

"Seifer," She whispered. "This is beautiful. Where did you get this?"

"I had it custom made in a jewellery store in Deling." He replied. "It took me ages to come up with a design but when I finished I knew it was worth the effort."

Quistis said nothing but just stared at the beautiful necklace. She gingerly lifted it out of the box and tried to fasten it around her neck.

Seifer moved his hands to her neck. "Here let me."

"I got something for you too." She got up from the bed. "I didn't design it but I did spend a lot of time looking for it." She lifted a heavy box out of her suitcase and placed it on the bed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Open it."

He lifted the lid and grinned as he saw his gift. A brand new gunblade sat in the velvet lining with bullets and two additional daggers.

"Cool." As he spoke he noticed the symbol for the guardian force Diablos engraved on it.

I had Diablos fuse it with some of his Dark Messenger attack power." Quistis explained. "It gives the user incredible strength and power."

"This is incredible. How did you talk Diablos into that?"

"He owes me a few favours."

Seifer laughed. "Beautiful, smart, strong and resourceful. I sure know how to pick women."

"So what are you going to name it?"

Seifer thought for a second "How about Diablos' curse?"

The group gathered in the cafeteria for a Hynemas breakfast. Muffins, pancakes, bacon, eggs, cereals and fresh fruit.

Quistis sipped on a banana smoothie and munched on a blueberry muffin. "This is delicious. I wish I had time for a breakfast like this normally."

"Dear please don't tell me that you're not eating right at this job of yours." Edea said.

"I'm eating right Matron but nothing normally as big as all this."

"I'm eating right too Matron." Seifer said.

"You mean like a pig?" Quistis said teasingly.

"No like a real man."

"Who's going to give himself a coronary one day?"

"Alright you two that's enough." Selphie said warningly.

"Yes Sefie." Quistis muttered.

After breakfast they exchanged presents. From Edea and Cid Quistis received a photo album that Edea had compiled several photos from the old days at the orphanage, from Squall and Rinoa a new chain whip, from Irvine and Selphie a painting set and from Zell a huge stuffed moogle.

"Aww this is so cute!" Quistis exclaimed. "Where did you get this?"

"The new toy store in Balamb." Zell explained. "I wasn't sure what to get you. Selphie said something cute and cuddly. Does this fit the desciption?"

"Perfectly."

The rest of the day the group relaxed in the quadrangle, had a huge hynemas lunch and in the afternoon engaged in a game of dodgeball.

"Gotcha Leonhart!" Irvine yelled out excitedly as the ball slammed into Squall's back.

"OW!"

"Oh like I threw it that hard!"

"Careful children I don't want to have to send any of you to the infirmary like last Hynemas." Edea said. "Remember what happened to Zell?"

"What happened to Zell?" Quistis asked.

"His float spell backfired and he went flying into a wall." Cid answered.

"What were you floating?" Seifer asked in disbelief."

"Myself." Zell said sheepishly.

"Oh good Hyne."

The gang laughed heartily. Seifer felt incredible. All his life he had felt like an outsider but now he felt like that the people in front of him were his lifelong friends.

I didn't know belonging to something could feel this good 

He pulled Quistis in for a kiss. "I'm glad I came now." He whispered.

"Me too."

A few days as Seifer and Quistis were preparing to leave Squall came running into their quarters.

"You've got a video message from Galbadia. Something's wrong."

"What?" Quistis demanded.

"Rinoa bring up the message in their quarters." Squall said into his comlink. As spoke a flat screen monitor slid down from the ceiling.

"If anyone can hear this," Alexa said. "We are under attack. There are terrorists in the presidential building. Please help-"The message was cut off and went into static.

"Shit." Seifer muttered. "Quisty we have to help. He then turned to Squall. "As leader of the Galbadian army I would like to hire SeeD for a mission.

"Of course." Squall replied. "I'll get everyone ready."

Everyone gathered in the entrance hall.

"Guys," Squall began. "There's has been a report of an attack on the presidential building in Galbadia. Quistis and Seifer are hiring us to retake the building. This is not an order. If you feel you don't want to undertake this mission that is your choice but I'm going with them. What do you say?"

"I say lets do it." Zell said determinedly. "But how will we get there without anyone noticing. The Ragnarok is too obvious."

"What about the submarine?" Rinoa asked. "If we dock at an area far away enough not to arose suspicion then we should be able to sneak in."

"Good idea." Quistis said. "Everyone get your weapons ready. We'll be leaving in half an hour."

The gang arrived at the docks by car. The submarine was ready to be taken out.

"God I hope we get there in time." Quistis said worriedly.

"We will." Seifer said reassuringly. "We'll stop whoever's behind this."

The SeeDs boarded the submarine. As they submerged Quistis thought to herself

Don't worry Phoenix we're coming 

**Author's note: Whew that was longer than I had actually planned. Sorry for the delay on this one. I've been very busy. The next fic will involve Quistis, Seifer, Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa and Squall storming the presidential building. Stay tuned.**


End file.
